Lynn Kyle
Lynn Kyle was the cousin of Lynn Minmei, as well as a self-styled “anti-war activist." Like Rick Hunter, he initially detested war and fighting, but eventually became a part of the military to better himself and to keep Minmei safe. Biography Early life Lynn Kyle was born 1989 to Lynn Lina and Lynn Max in China. At some point, his parents moved to Yokohama, Japan, where his Aunt and Uncle had started a Chinese Restaurant called the "Golden Dragon." During his youth, he was very close to his cousin, Minmei. : Part Two)]] By 2003, Kyle had joined the Anti-Unification League. During that year, he was at a protest in his home town in which had turned violent. At the time, the League was already known as a terrorist movement (Mars Base One: Part Two), although Kyle would later call it the "peace movement." (Macross Saga: "Homecoming") A news transmission viewed by Lisa Hayes and Karl Riber showed Kyle, and Lisa noted that the two men looked very similar. (Mars Base One: Part Two) Sometime before 2006, Kyle's parents moved to Macross Island to open a Chinese Restaurant. Minmei came with them due to unknown reasons. (Robotech: From the Stars: Conflict of Interest) After sometime on the island, however, Kyle decided that it was a bad idea for an member of the peace movement to live on a military island, and decided to move away without telling his parents or Minmei of his plans. This made Minmei very worried, as she feared that she would never see him again. He traveled to many places, eventually settling back in Yokohama, Japan to study. When he tried to visit Minmei on the island in 2009, he couldn't get a boat that would go near it, and learned that it had been destroyed. (Macross Saga: "Homecoming") First Robotech War Kyle came to the SDF-1 after his cousin, Lynn Minmei, visited him in Japan. (Macross Saga: Homecoming) He displayed an early not-so-subtle interest in Minmei and later became her assistant and program manager. He eventually admitted that he had considered proposing to Minmei. (Macross Saga: Showdown) Despite asserting to be an anti-war activist, Kyle was very hostile to anything related to the RDF and its personnel and would violently argue with others rather than resorting to alternative peaceful solutions. Instead of trying to advocate peace and help calm them down, engaged in combat and displays his prowess in martial arts. Not only did he showed impertinence towards Rick Hunter, but he also did so with Captain Henry Gloval (Macross Saga: "The Messenger") and Lisa Hayes (Macross Saga: "Broken Heart"). Post-First Robotech War In a later event, Kyle rallied the people of New Detroit to drive Rick Hunter and his squadron out of the city and to take over the protection of the Protoculture matrix, which was threatened by Khyron. In doing so, Kyle made it very easy for Khyron to invade, kill all local citizens defending the matrix and capture the matrix. (Macross Saga: Khyron's Revenge) as he wanders into the night. He would not be positively identified for another 15 years. (Macross Saga: "Private Time")]] Kyle left Minmei after the two grew apart, and told her that he would be going on a trip: promising that they'd meet again. (Macross Saga: "Private Time") Kyle would be officially noted as "missing" shortly after this. (Macross Saga: "Season's Greetings") The RDF Civil War and Jean Grant. (Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles: The Enemy Within)]] During T.R. Edwards's rebellion against Rick Hunter, he was killed in an attempt to protect Minmei from Edwards. His body was later found by Rick and his men. Notes He was known as Kaifun in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force